The present invention generally relates to bowling center systems and, more particularly, to bowling center systems that communicate with each other to transmit and receive data such as scoring data and audio and video data.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,354, bowling center systems generally include a plurality of pairs of bowling lanes, with each lane including an automatic pinsetter. The automatic pinsetter is operable to automatically control pinsetter cycles within a bowling game. Under automatic control, the pinsetter at the beginning of each frame sets ten pins on the deck. The bowler is permitted to roll a maximum of two balls to attempt to knock down all of the pins. The frame ends after all of the pins are knocked down or after two balls are rolled, whichever occurs first. The game consists of ten such frames.
These systems generally include automatic scoring systems which are coupled to both pinsetters in a lane pair for automatically processing pin fall information for the two lanes and displaying bowler""s scores on scoring system monitors and on overhead displays such as CRT displays. Suitable interconnections are provided between the scoring system and pinsetter so that pin fall information can be transmitted from pin fall sensing devices associated with the pinsetter to the scoring system.
Bowling center systems also generally include a manager""s control system in electrical communication with the scoring systems. The function of the manager""s control system is to provide administrative control over the operation of the automatic pinsetters and the scoring systems. For example, the manager""s control system is utilized to provide lane status report information, to upload the video score display from any scoring system and to provide score correction for a particular scoring system. The manager""s control console also included provision for causing messages to be displayed at a preselected scoring system, to transfer lane scoring information from one scoring system to another, and provide for tournament display by displaying a pair of lane scores on any selected number of overhead CRT""s.
While bowling is a popular participation sport, it is nonetheless desirable to develop new games and manner of competition in order to maintain and expand the sport""s popularity.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a system adapted for use in permitting a bowling game between bowlers at remotely located bowling centers is provided. The system includes pin fall sensors at each bowling center for sensing pin falls caused by balls bowled to knock down pins. Communication circuitry at each bowling center is configured to send locally generated scoring data to a remotely located bowling center and to receive remotely generated scoring data from the remotely located bowling center. Display devices at each bowling center display the locally generated scoring data and the remotely generated scoring data.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for permitting a bowling game between bowlers at remotely located bowling centers. The method includes sensing pin falls caused by caused by balls bowled to knock down pins; sending locally generated scoring data to a remotely located bowling center and receiving remotely generated scoring data from the remotely located bowling center; and displaying the locally generated scores and the remotely generated scores.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.